The Song of Love
Present gen story by Mirathenastything *Rubble *Mira Stella (minor) *Alma (debut) *Jonathan Dumbledton(Alma's owner, minor) *Some other minor characters\ Rubble was trotting across a muddy path. Roads in Foggy Bottom weren't really of the best quality, and Rubble noticed this only now. It is not the easiest thing to ask a girl whom you like out for a date...well, the thought felt scarier and scarier as the bulldog approached the two-story house on Darkness street 15. "*gulp* I just hope..she doesn't make fun of me," Rubble said to himself. Then he turned around, hearing something. A voice. A female voice. A simply beautiful and melodic female voice . Rubble couldn't distungiush the words of the song, or who was singing - he was too far away from the source of sound. In a couple of minutes he decided to go on. "I just hope she doesn't make fun of me," he said again. "What are you doing here?" Mira's voice broke in from above. "Did Zick abandon you? Or did your lovebird dump you?" " Y-You're my.." Rubble whispered, looking her in the face. "Your what?" Mira asked, glaring at him. "Oh wait...you. Wanna ask. Me. Out for a date, yeah?" Um..." Rubble moaned, feeling as if someone stepped on him .'' "Well you'd better know I already have a boyfriend. " ''She has a boyfriend?! ~ ''Rubble asked himself in panic. ''Oh my...I'd better go from here.. "Goodbye," the mutt female said, closing the window. Rubble stayed there, glaring at the window. Only now he began to understand what has happened, and hardly could hold his tears. He turned round and trotted back to Adventure Bay, sighing heavily. How, how could he have not understood that such a girl must already be taken... "Hello," a high voice said from behind Rubble. The bulldog, hopped away from the source and growled, only to see a little scared Fox Terrier behind him. "Who are you?" Rubble asked, forgetting all his troubles at once. The girl pup seemed much more scared. "I-I didn't mean to scare you," he said, trying to comfort her. "That is all right," the girl said, looking up at Rubble, her face enlightened with a smile. Such a sweet smile. "Who are you, still?" "Uh..." Rubble responded, rubbing the back of his head. Somehow the presence of this girl made him go all woozy inside and a bit uncomfortable. "I am Rubble, the construction pup from the PAW Patrol. I come from Adventure Bay, but..." "You don't need to say," she interrupted. "My name's Alma, I don't work anywhere and I live not far from here. Elke has told me about the PAW Patrol before, but I couldn't have imagined that I could meet anyone from the team, ever!" she exclaimed, her brown eyes lighting up with joy. "Was it you who sang there?" Rubble asked. Alma's face changed. Now it was a mix of confusion and shame. "Yes.." she whispered. "There's nothing wrong with it," Rubble said, gently touching her shoulder. "I loved your voice...Alma" She looked at him again. Something was wrong with the look of those eyes, they were so hypnotizing. Rubble felt like looking inside them all day long.. "Maybe...going and visiting me?" Alma asked all of a sudden, perking her ears slighlty. "Jon would let me.." Rubble looked at the sky. The sun was setting slowly, and Ryder is likely waiting for him at the lookout, and worrying. "All right," the bulldog said, earning a little smile from the Fox Terrier. * * * A young man of about 20 entered the room as soon as Alma decided to show him around the house and decided to start with her owner's place. The man smiled a bit, looking at Rubble. "I guess you're Alma's new friend?" he asked, giggling. "Um..yeah -" "Don't worry, I won't bother you, " the human said, heading towards the door. "And yes..my name's Jon." "Alma..." Rubble whispered as soon as Jon left the room. "You know.." "What?" she asked, turning her head. "You know...after that song, I feel like I couldn't accept you just as a friend..sorry.." "Would you like another one then?" Alma asked, smirking. "Of course!" A clean, high voice cut through the silence of Foggy Bottom, bringing the joy of love through a song to everybody. But Rubble didn't need it, since he had the joy right beside him. The End Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:New Character Has Been Debut in this Story Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Story Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon